


Stick a Bookmark In Your Book and Look At Me Instead

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: And no it has nothing to do with Hunter x Hunter, Fluff, Gou and 'Hisoka' play match markers, Haru is a dorky librarian, Humor, Library AU, M/M, Miho does too, Rin goes to the library just for Haru, Screw books they're in love, Seij and Momos sister has no name so I'm calling her Hisoka, Sweet, Though that is a freakin awesome anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is your average teenager, the only difference being he loves swimming. Unbeknownst to him, his sister and her best friends go to the library. There, they meet the handsome Haruka Nanase. Much to their utter dismay, he's apparently gay, according to one of Haru's co-workers.</p><p>But the girls decide that if they can't have Haru, Rin certainly will. So they introduce Rin to Haru, and Gou instructs him to visit the library every single day. Will actual love come from this, or will Rin's dorky approach simply fall as flat as the opposite of Haru's ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls meet Haru and find out he's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee! I'm finally doing the Library AU I've always wanted to do! *squeals again* This is gonna be a long ride ladies! And gents, if you're awesome like that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the name I gave to Mikoshiba brother's sister.
> 
>  
> 
> Has anyone ever thought of Mikoshiba brothers instead of Mario brothers? OMG SCREW IT, I'M TOTALLY DOING THAT NEXT!

"This is a perfect day to go to the library, Gou!" Miho commented cheerily as the sun looked down on the three girls.

Gou nodded with a large smile. Then she snorted. "Plus, Momo was stalking me earlier, and I know he hates books."

Hisoka groaned, "I'm so sorry Gou! He can be such a handful some times."

They all laughed, silently agreeing with the orange haired girl's words. The city's large and spacious library was slowly coming into view, along with several college or high school students, studying or simply hanging out with friends.

The library happened to be one of Gou's favorite spots. It got her away from the hustle and bustle of the Matsuoka household, along with Momo, who would not give stalking her a rest. Though she had to admit, the way he did it was kind of cute. Not to mention the fact that Momo himself was cute.

Gou gasped inwardly.

Had she just thought Momo was cute?! Well, it would be a lie to say he wasn't, but she didn't think so. Nope! She was saving herself for--Gou paused. Come to think of it, aside from having a slight crush on Sousuke (her older brother Rin's best friend), she hadn't really thought about dating.

Maybe it was because most guys suck.

In more ways than one, if you know what I mean.

"The cute ones are always gay." Gou mumbled dejectedly, feeling just as empty as a crushed water bottle.

Her friends heard this and began giggling, wondering who she was referring to. Was there a certain someone Gou had set her eyes on, but had seen kissing another man?

If so, perhaps they should embark on the adventure of becoming gay themselves. This way, the stupid guys would stop getting their hopes up and then crushing them by crushing their lips on a man's lips.

The library's air conditioning felt so welcoming, all three girls just stood still for a second, basking in the relief from the horrid heat that had just beat down on their skin just a moment ago.

After cooling off enough, they quickly walked to their favorite table and set down, pushing the small chairs up closer. Aside from being secluded from the nosiest part of the library, it was closest to not only the air conditioners, but also where the men of the building worked.

"See anyone cute yet?" Hisoka whispered, green eyes scanning the boys stocking bookshelves as she sipped her ice cold green tea.

Her friends shook their heads, faces dead serious. They did this every time they came, and...well, all of the boys sucked. In more ways than one.

"Oh my gosh!"

Miho and Hisoka looked at Gou, who had her signature 'sparkling because I see a hot guy' pose. They quickly whipped their heads in the direction Gou's eyes had landed, and could not hold back a squeal.

There, was possibly the hottest man in this universe. Sparkling cerulean eyes blinked in slow motion, while navy-blue hair was smooth and shiny. He was wearing a dress shirt, and-and-and, it was un-clasped at the top of the collar!

The khakis were a perfectly tight fit, along with perfect dress shoes.

OH LORD OF HEAVEN ABOVE! THE HOTTIE WAS LOOKING AT THEM!

Miho squealed, Hisoka blinked rapidly, and Gou fell out of her chair like an old woman during an earth quake.

The hottie kept staring at them, pondering whether or not he should call an ambulance for the girl who'd fallen off of her rocker. In more ways than one, considering she was now spinning in circles squealing her head off.

At this point, hottie decided the best approach was to...well, talk to them. See if they needed something. He was a librarian, after all. He walked closer, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes when the girls all squealed in perfect unison.

"Hi." Despite the word being extremely simple, the hottie's angelic voice sent the girls into even more hysterics. Even his _voice_ was hot!

"H-Hi!" They all said, once more in unison.

"I'm Haruka Nanase."

Had he not been so hot, they would've been discussing the fact that the name was extremely girly. But, he was smokin' hot, so it was all good. One thing that confused them was why a boy this good looking didn't have either his female co-workers or the female visitors to the library hunting him down.

"Need anything?" Asked Haruka, getting slightly uncomfortable due to the constant silent praise he was getting from these girls, who obviously didn't know his secret. Which, wasn't so secretive.

"Yes!" Gou piped up, restraining herself from saying an embarrassing 'your phone number!'.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Haru, um, can I call you Haru?" Hisoka spoke up, grinning sheepishly and laughing nervously, which Gou had found out was a Mikoshiba habit. It must run in their blood.

Haruka nodded, obviously not caring. People called him that anyway, so he wasn't surprised in the least. He waited patiently for the girls to continue, rocking back and forth on his heels to pass the idle time.

"Well, we were wondering-" They all giggled.

It was beginning to annoy Haru. What, exactly? The fact that they did almost everything together. He wasn't against friendship or anything, but could they just give it a rest? This was becoming exhausting, annoying, and downright odd.

"Just give us a moment, please." Gou said, clasping her hands together and batting her eyes for good measure. Sure, it looked stupid, but some men (and females, Gou had learned) were stupid. No offense to guys of course, considering Gou was friends with the weirdest of them.

Haru nodded his head and walked away, continuing his job of stocking shelves. Much to the girls' dismay, he didn't give them a second glance or seem upset by the fact that they had dismissed him.

"Which one of us should ask him out?" Hisoka asked, pointing her thumbs towards herself in a 'totally me' type way.

Gou shook her head. "Me. First come first serve."

Miho crossed her arms and pouted, "But I want to be with him!"

But before a huge bitch slapping fight could break out, a glasses wearing boy walked over to them. He looked slightly hesitant, but cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"If you're referring to Haru-senpai, he's..." The dark blue haired boy coughed, "He flows the other way, if you know what I mean."

Chins dropped to the floor, along with tears, books, and anything else the girls possessed. Including sanity.

The hottie was gay?!

It wasn't like the girls disliked same-sex couplings. Heck, they wrote fanfictions about them day and night! But why were the real life hotties always actually gay?!

The bespectacled boy looked at them with sympathy before walking away, probably due to the constant beckoning of some orange haired shota, who reminded Gou of Momo for some odd reason.

"Hey, Gou!" Hisoka spoke up, patting her friend on shoulder. Gou stopped wailing.

"Didn't you say your brother was gay?"

All three of them grinned.

Time to get Rin the best boyfriend he'd ever have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to request below! My tumblr is blissischocolate so you can also go there if you'd like. Feel Free! to request in the comments, tumblr, anywhere you'd like. Check my profile for my email address!~Anna 
> 
>  
> 
> (FYI, Anna is my first name while Destiny is my middle name, so this account isn't shared by two people, just has two names in it xD)


	2. Meeting 'My Dream Boyfriend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou brings Rin to the library to meet Haru, and an awkward situation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me, the updating obnoxiously early dork of failure. Woo, that wasn't a very self-blooming type of intro, was it...Anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!-wait, if you read the first chapter, you saw the disclaimer. So why the hell am I doing it again?! CONSPIRACY!!!
> 
> Mikoshiba Brothers Wii should be a freakin game, and if it was I'd buy it. No seriously. YO GAME, WHERE YOU AT

"Gou, slow down. You met who?"

Currently, Rin was sitting down at the kitchen table over some of his mother's chocolate chip cookies, trying to assess what the heck his sister was saying. She was sort of babbling, and therefore it was incoherent. But Gou would not listen to reason and shut up for 5 seconds, so Rin just ate the cookies and watched her be stupid.

"I met Haruka Nanase!" Gou squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. Though the boy was gay, that didn't mean he wasn't good looking, so Gou could still dream.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Is that a favorite singer of yours or something?"

Gou shook her head, "No! It's this hot, ga-I mean good looking librarian!" She'd almost called Haru a 'hot, gay librarian'. That would've been tragic.

Rin's eyes bulged to an unnatural size, then he smiled. "I didn't know you were a lesbian, Gou. Congratulations!"

His sister blinked before face palming. Rin thought the one and only hottie known as Haruka Nanase was a female. She couldn't blame him, though. Haruka was typically a girls' name. But it was her duty to make sure her gay brother had an awesome boyfriend, so she quickly corrected him.

"It's a man." Gou said bluntly, forcing a cough to come from her throat.

Rin shrugged, "Well, congrats again, I guess." He didn't understand what Gou was getting at. Not in the slightest.

"Wanna meet 'em?" Gou asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows and winking, trying to hint Rin as to what she was doing.

"Uh, I guess so..."

Gou silently thanked the fake gods of understanding shit that Rin finally was understanding. And even if he wasn't, at least Haru and Rin would meet each other. Both were good looking, so they'd probably fall in love at first sight.

At least, that's what she hoped.

Love at first sight tended to only work on a bridge, at midnight, with a pumpkin carriage and a glass shoe. The Cinderella scenario wouldn't work because Rin's foot was too big and probably too ugly to wear a glass slipper. Plus, it would look dumb as hell.

And, they'd have to use glass sneakers instead of slippers. Rin hated slippers. Gou had bought him a pair for his birthday last year and they'd ended up in the neighbor's cat's litter box.

They were from the Dollar Store, so Gou didn't really care, but still.

Hmm, maybe CinderRin could work! All they would need is to get Rin in a dress, get Haru a castle, get a fairy Godmother (Gou would gladly volunteer for the part) and a bunch of other stuff, and then bam! CinderRin and Prince Haru Charming would live happily ever after.

 Nah, they probably couldn't pull that off, could they...Mostly because of the castle and dress part.

"We're here." Rin announced, trying to get a spaced-out Gou's attention.

The girl blinked rapidly before her mind came back down to earth and quickly laughed nervously. Despite her confidence, she didn't really know if Haru was going to be at the library today. He could have different work shifts.

"There he is! Let's go!" Gou pointed her finger excitedly towards a boy who had his back turned to the two siblings.

Rin shrugged and followed his excited sister, who was bounding like a bunny would in a field. She seemed extremely happy, but then, if this was her boyfriend, she had good reason to be. Rin silently hoped for his sister's sake that this boyfriend didn't act like a jerk, because if he did, he'd get a knuckle sandwich.

Gou hated knuckle sandwiches unless she was the one inflicting them on people.

"It's you." 'Haruka Nanase' said under his breath before turning around and looking at the siblings.

Rin blinked. Wow, Gou sure was lucky. This guy was pretty good looking. His sister was pretty, sure, but this guy--was gorgeous!

Gou looked up and saw her brother entranced by Haru, and mentally slapped herself on the back. He was in love! They didn't need all of that Cinderhella or whatever it was called crap! She inwardly partied before clearing her throat, preparing to introduce the two.

"Haru, this is my brother, Rin." She said cheerfully, though it was a very rushed introduction. Gou wanted to hurry up and see how long it would take before they started making out, or...

Library sex would be so hot!

Gou berated herself for imagining her brother having sex with a man he just met. But hey! Though she wasn't American, Gou was positive those Disney Princesses did the exact same thing, and they were extremely popular apparently, so why couldn't Rin and Haru?

 Gou nearly squealed with perverted glee.

Haru was leaning towards Rin!

THEY WERE GOING TO KISS!

OR MAKE OUT!

OR FUCK EVEN!

WHERE WAS HER CAMERA WHEN SHE NEEDED IT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL RIN AND HARU KISS OR FUCK?!? The suspense! The suspense!
> 
>  Oh, and I put the publication date for this chapie as March 11 because other than that, my fanfic would not go to the top of the page and less people would read it. Petty, I know. XD Bending time and space so people can view meh fics ;-;
> 
> Don't forget to request fanfictions down below!


	3. Hold Hands Already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou tries to get the boys to hold hands, but it doesn't really work... Surprise, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to rant, so prepare yourselves. *clears throat*
> 
> WHY DOES THE PAIRING MOMO/NITORI EXIST?! ;-; It's so cute, but it's so...wrong, at the same time. DAMN IT, THEY BOTH UKES! So how the hell-?! I would feel so bad if I made them have sex together...alright, I'm done, no worries. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: See the last chapters. This Anna doesn't feel like writing a disclaimer. 
> 
> Short chappie because I have spring cleaning to do today, and I still have my other stories to update. Sowwy!

"Alright, so all you have to do is hold his hand..." Gou was writing this all down in a notebook, occasionally peaking up at Rin and Haru.

They hadn't kissed (or fucked), but Gou knew that baby steps were needed, so she decided to make Rin do simple things with Haru. For instance, holding hands, a peck on the cheek, fucking...

Gou erased the word 'fucking' quickly should her brother or mother find the notebook.

"This is gonna be awesome!" The girl squealed, imagining the many fanfictions of the two that would pop up on the internet, all of them written by herself (A/N: If only you knew Gou...if only you knew...).

Bouncing upwards, Gou walked over to the two boys she'd left alone to fuck--I mean, get to know each other.

"So, how are you guys getting along?" Gou hated how motherly she sounded, considering she was a few years younger than Rin and shouldn't be concerned about this. But her homo fan girl side couldn't help it.

"Well." Surprisingly, it was Haruka who said this.

Gou's face sparkled, "Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed, running away back to her favorite spot at the 'kiddy table' in order to check her notebook for ideas. She chose, 'getting lunch', and went back over to the two.

"How about we all go get lunch together?!" Gou said it a bit too loudly, and a bit too freakishly for it to be normal, but only Rin seemed to noticed. Haru's face remained blank and he settled for nodding.

Rin shrugged, which Gou assumed to be a sign of 'yes, I'll gladly go with this hot boy and my smokin' tuna hot sister'. Okay, forget about the last one. Rin didn't think his sister was that good.

Heck! He probably didn't think she was good at all!

_**At the restaurant** _

"So Haru!" Gou began excitedly, "Are you and Rin going to fuck any time soon?" Oh good Lord. Had she legit just said that? OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH was coursing through the girl's brain that instant.

Nevertheless, she wanted an answer.

"Maybe." Haru replied tonelessly.

Rin gaped.

Gou grinned and pumped a first into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HARU YOU SLY DOG
> 
> Request fanfictions below! (If you already did, I am sorry and I'm working on your request as I type this. Well, not literally as I type this. You get my drift.)


	4. Food Fetish...Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou leaves the boys to themselves and Rin finds out Haru loves cooking. Yeah....you can figure out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off. I got my first (on this story, at least) hate comment review thingy. And frankly, I give no fucks about it. Btw, for those who are wondering why Gou is so...weird:
> 
> She is OOC for a reason. I wanted to make her a yaoi fan girl as it would make the story funnier. If you don't like that...well, I'm sorry about that and I hope you find a story you do like. I write a lot for Free!, so perhaps one of my other stories will please you...?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, some things you should know before reading:
> 
> Italics are Rin's thoughts.
> 
> Rin is getting desperate to the point of asking Haru for cooking lessons.
> 
> Screw Elsa's, 'you can't marry a man you just met'. Rinrin and Haru-chan foreva.
> 
> And last but not least...
> 
> This is stupid, not meant to be serious. If you dislike that...well, gtfo. :D 

"So..." Rin swallowed nervously, "...any hobbies?"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "I sort books."

The other male face faulted for a second before quickly recovering, clearing his throat.

"Uh, I mean outside of that."

Haru pondered this question for a moment before looking up and giving Rin an uncaring look of bordem. "I cook."

"What do you cook?" Rin prodded. This sounded extremely stupid, but this guy was extremely...well, he just didn't seem to care much about anything at all, quite frankly.

Haru raised an eyebrow once again, "Why do you want to know?"

The redhead took a deep breath. _Patience, Rin, patience. He's just playing hard to get. He just wants you to talk to him more, which is probably a good thing._

"Well," Rin smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to learn more about you."

"And you don't think that's weird?" Haru replied bluntly.

Rin gaped.

 _Says the guy that_ _says he sorts books as a hobby!_

"No..." The crimson eyed swimmer responded awkwardly.

"Fish." Haru said suddenly.

"Excuse me?!" Rin exclaimed, in deep confusion. Fish?!! Why the hell would he say fish?!

"I cook fish." The raven haired boy added, a ghost of a smile on his face. "What, do you dislike fish?"

"No..." Rin shook his head and sighed. "So, you look cooking fish. Erm, why?"

"You're really weird." Haru stated bluntly, examining his fingernails nonchalantly.

_So are you...so are you...and did I mention blunt? Oh yeah, extremely blunt._

"Can you just answer my question?" The redhead was beginning to become irritated. Now he knew how Gou felt when she was with the swim team. Irritated. Of course, her feelings weren't really justified...

"I like water." Haru said slowly.

Rin sucked in a bunch of air before letting it out. "Yes...go on..."

_This is like talking to a three year old child about puberty!_

"Did you just call me a three year old?" asked Haru suddenly, though he didn't sound offended or upset.

_What the fuck?!! He can mind read?!!_

"Anyway," The raven haired young man continued. "I like water and fish as well."

"But if you like water, shouldn't you be against eating fish?" Rin asked, confused. Wasn't that kind of...I don't know...being cruel to the water? I mean, since he liked it and all.

Haru shook his head, "No, it's showing the water it produces delicious food."

"Anyway, since you cook, I was wondering..." Rin trailed off hesitantly, only continuing when Haru sent him an interested look. Well, that was new. "...if you'd teach me how to cook, too."

For the first time since he'd met Haru, --which, ironically, had only been a few hours ago--, he saw a smile cross the normally blank face.

"Sure." Cerulean eyes sparkled. "Sounds fun."

Rin smiled. Maybe he was getting through to this guy after all...

* * *

"Wait, seriously?"

Rin was gaping again. Not only did Haru only have one kind of fish, it was the only food in the entire freaking house! Did the man just eat fish all day?! That was a mildly disturbing though...

"So?" Haru flipped another piece of fish over. "I just like fish."

"You never eat..." Rin swallowed as if he'd never, aside from to a vegetarian, said these words to anyone. "...any meat?"

Black locks were tossed from side to side as Haru shook his head 'no'.

"Why would I?"

The redheaded swimmer coughed unceremoniously. "Well, it's one of the main food groups..." He coughed again, "..and I don't think fish counts as meat."

Haru shrugged, "I don't care."

_No, no you do not._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARU YOU ASS
> 
> Anyway! Where is my OC at? Himitsu?
> 
> Himitsu: Sorry. Anyway, SakuraTheFoodGuru1991, we just wanted to apologize for not having your request ready sooner. We plan, as long as our horrible weather doesn't interfere, to have it finished this week. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Request down below! And no hate, because I'll just send you a mature response and laugh at your horrible grammar. c:


End file.
